H2O Season 4
by MacieRicky27
Summary: When Emma returns she stirs up trouble. Emma does not like Bella at all and she fights with her all the time.There has been and only will be three mermaids. Who will those their powers forever? The fight is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Rikki POV_

"Guys! Can you believe it's our senior year? I can't believe it!" Cleo squealed. _How can she be so excited about school?_

"Cleo, why are you so excited? It's just school." I said.

"Maybe because it's our last year of high school and our 2nd year of being friends. But anyway I'm with Cleo, I'm excited for school." Bella said.

"Wow, why did I ever stay friends with you two? Oh yeah, maybe it's a little thing called mermaid magic." I said. They both laughed. We were walking down the beach far enough away from the water not to get wet. We walked in silence for a minute before Bella spoke.

"You know, before we got our matching necklace gems, where did you get your lockets?" Bella asked.

"Well, our friend Emma, the one we told you about, she found one at the bottom of the moon pool, Rikki found one in a store and the other one was from a former mermaid." Cleo explained.

"What do you mean a former mermaid?" Bella asked.

"Well there is this lady named Ms. Chatom and she used to be a mermaid but she gave up her powers and so did the two other girls that were mermaids." Cleo explained. Right after Cleo stopped talking my phone beeped. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

_Turn around. –Emma_

"It's from Emma." I said turning around. When I turned I found Emma standing 15ft away from us smiling. "Oh my gosh!" I said running towards Emma and giving her a hug. Cleo followed me and did the same. Bella walked slowly over to us and stuck her hand out at Emma.

"You must be Emma. I'm Bella. I've heard many things about you." Bella said.

"Like what?" Emma asked nervously.

"Like how nice you are, and helpful, oh and how you're an extremely fast swimmer, but trust me, it was all good things." Emma had this confused and worried look on her face. Emma looked like she was about to ask me something when I looked at my watch,

"Em, I have to go. It's my shift at the café. I'm so sorry! I want to hang out!" I said turning to go.

"It's okay I can hang out with Cleo." Emma said.

"Actually, I promised Rikki I would help her work this party. Sorry." Cleo said.

"I'm singing for it." Bella said.

"You can come if you want. It's just a little kid's birthday party." I said. Emma looked worried but then quickly said,

"No, I have to unpack and stuff, I'll meet you guys later at the café." Em said.

"Okay I'll see you there." Cleo said. Emma turned to leave and Bella said,

"Nice meeting you." Emma didn't even turn around she just kept walking.

"Don't worry about her. She has a hard time meeting new people." I said. Bella looked upset but we continued our way to the café. When we got their the place was empty and Zane was sitting at a table in the middle.

"Zane, what's wrong?" I asked while looking around.

"The birthday party cancelled and its Sunday so we're not open." He said.

"Well that's just what I wanted to hear." I said sarcastically.

"Zane, guess whose back in town." Cleo squealed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Emma! She's back!" Cleo said happily. Zane didn't look too happy so Bella asked,

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Well it's just that I don't think she liked me very much because I tried to catch them as mermaids once before I knew it was them but I don't know." Zane said. "Well, I've got to run. I'm meeting my dad for lunch. Bye ladies. Bye Rikki." He said giving Rikki a kiss. He walked out and Cleo got her phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Bella asked.

"Emma, now we get to hang here." Cleo said. "Hey Em the birthday party got canceled, come over here….okay cya in a few." She hung up. "Emma is on her way." We waited about 5 minutes and Emma walked through the door.

"Wow. This place looks amazing. Rikki you did a great job." Emma said.

"Thanks." I said. We sat down at a nearby table and I said "Anyone care for some smoothies?"

"I'll have pinapple mango." Emma said.

"I'll have kiwi strawberry." Cleo and Bella said at the same time. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, one pinapple mango and three kiwi strawberry's coming right up." Since I knew how to make the smoothies fast, it only took me a few minutes. I came back and handed each of the their smoothie and a straw so they didn't get the smoothie on themselves. I sat down next across from Emma and started sipping my smoothie.

"So Em, tell us all about your world tour!" Cleo squealed with excitement.

"Well, it was amazing! We went to Europe, Asia, Japan, America, and even Paris!" Emma said.

"Did you have an incidents?" I asked her. When I said this she coughed and dropped her smoothie and it went all over Bella. She jumped up and I threw her a towel.

"Bella I'm sorry!" Emma said. "Here I'll go get you another towel." Emma said standing up to get one.

"Umm, I don't think it's going to matter now." Bella said.

"Why not?" Emma asked. Just then Bella fell onto the ground in her mermaid form. She sat up as much as she could and held herself up with her arms.

"A little help would be useful Rikki." She said smiling.

"Oh right." I said. Emma stood up with a confused look on her face.

"Wait you're a mermaid?" She asked in shock. All three of us looked at each other and then Bella said,

"You didn't know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_GENERAL POV_

"How did you not know I was a mermaid?" Bella asked Emma as Rikki bent down to dry Bella's orange scaly tail off.

"How did I not know? I don't usually assume every person I meet is a mermaid. I thought we were the only ones!" Emma shouted at Bella. Bella stopped and didn't know what to say. She looked up at Rikki and Cleo for some support.

"Emma I guess we just all assumed that you know she was a mermaid considering we don't hang out with other people for that reason." Cleo stated taking her arms behind her back.

"I just can't believe you would let another girl find out about us and then let her become a mermaid!" Emma shouted leaving the café. Cleo chased after her while Rikki stayed and continued to dry her tail.

"Emma! Emma!" Cleo shouted as Emma left the café.

"What? You want to tell me about another mermaid?" Emma asked sternly.

"No, listen Bella didn't find out about us, she was…" Cleo tried to say but Emma cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you guys replaced me that quickly." Emma said storming off and diving off the dock at the end of the café. Cleo sighed and scratched her head while she walked back into the café. Rikki had dried Bella off completely and they were sitting in the chairs.

"Guys I'm so sorry. I didn't know she didn't know about me. This is my entire fault." Bella said sitting up in the chair and putting her arms on the light brown table.

"No it's not." Cleo said sitting down at the table across from Rikki and Bella.

"Did you explain to her that Bella has been a mermaid since she was eight?" Rikki asked Cleo who looked around the room.

"I tried but she took off in the water." Cleo paused as Bella and Rikki both looked around the room. "She thinks we replaced her." Rikki grunted and shook her head in annoyance.

"Why is she always jealous or paranoid or something? Rikki asked annoyed. Cleo shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Bella said getting up. Cleo and Rikki both jumped up too and followed her. Rikki stopped her by tugging on her arm.

"Emma work that way. If the person she hates tried to talk to her she will just shut them out." Rikki said to Bella.

"Rikki, Emma does not hate her." Cleo said correcting Rikki.

"Did you see how mad she was?" Rikki asked in a joking tone. Cleo looked down and Bella said,

"Can I please just go try?" Bella asked. When Rikki and Cleo just looked at each other Bella assumed she could go. Bella walked out of the café and looked around. No one in sight. She walked down to the dock and as she got closer to the bottom she walked faster to gain momentum. She reached the end and dove into the water.

"Do you think it'll work?" Cleo asked Rikki about Bella trying to talk to Emma.

"Not a chance. You know Emma." Rikki shook her head.

_BELLA POV_

I dove into the water and started swimming. I knew Emma had to be in the moon pool. She hadn't been there in months so she probably went there to think. I swam my mermaid speed until I reached the moon pool. I slowed down and swam into the cave. As I came out the other side I didn't see another mermaid tail. I slowly came up to find Emma sitting on the edge of rocks about a foot from the water. She saw me come up and started getting up as if she was going to dive in.

"Wait! Just hear me out please." I said begging Emma to stay. She looked annoyed, frustrated, and upset. She crossed her arms and looked down at me.

"I'm listening." She said harshly.

"Emma first of all I thought you knew I was a mermaid so that's my fault but you need to listen to me. I didn't find out about Rikki or Cleo and then want to become a mermaid." I said as Emma interrupted me.

"What did they force you?" Emma said sternly and sarcastically.

"No. Emma I've been a mermaid since I was eight." She looked down and looked shocked.

"What?"

"I've been a mermaid since I was eight. The girls found out about me; not the other way around. One night at the café Rikki was in trouble and got pulled into the water so Cleo dove into the water to help her and I don't know why but I did too." I stated. Emma uncrossed her arms and walked around the sand for a moment trying to process what I just said.

"Wait, why was Rikki in trouble in the water?" Emma asked.

"That's a long, long, story. Cleo and Rikki should be with me to tell it." I said. Emma looked down at me again, this time not harshly but just to look at me. "And Emma, I didn't replace. They are constantly telling me about you and good and bad you guys had together, I mean, they care about you just as much as they care about me." I said looking up at her. She looked at me and had a look on her face as if she was pondering something. Just then she dove into the water making a splash. I sighed and looked at up at the volcano. Next thing I heard was a sloshing and turned to see Emma next to me as a mermaid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about you and that made me upset. I have a hard time accepting new people." She said sweetly. I smiled and said,

"Apology accepted." We both smiled and Em said,

"Should we get back to the girls?" I nodded and we both went under and started swimming back towards the café. We didn't swim our mermaid speed but we swam side by side smiling while we were enjoying the water, the fish, the feeling, and experiencing it all for the first time together.


End file.
